


Don't Say You Need Me

by DexVantas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gamzee will be a piece of shit/ sorry, Humanstuck, M/M, Minor Gamzee Makara/Karkat Vantas, There will be feels, They're all 21 now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DexVantas/pseuds/DexVantas
Summary: Tavros is emotionally weak and Karkat is unbearably lonely.The one thing they always had in common was how much they love Gamzee, but sometimes loving him is painful.They both know it.They both hate it.They confide themselves with one another, and things become so messed up and blurred between the two.





	Don't Say You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I've written a fanfiction, so I'm rusty as hell, but I had this idea and needed it made immediately.  
> Also, this isn't going to be 100% focused on Gamzee/Tavros, because the bigger ship here is Karkat/Tavros, so if you came here for the GamTav specifically, be prepared to be disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's POV, the prologue to the story.

Everything started with him.

With the guy with the face paint.

The only guy you've ever loved.

**Gamzee.**

The way he embraces you when you feel lonely.

The way he caresses you and whispers meaninglessness slurrs of words into your ears.

It drives you mad.

All you ever wanted was to feel him more and more.

To feel his skin pressed to yours.

To feel his warmth from deep within.

To know he only thinks of you.

But you know that will never happen.

He has another.

He's always had another, and you know you're only a filler for when he can't have him.

But you pretend to be fine with it because you still have his skin.

And that's better than nothing at all.


End file.
